


Day at the Beach

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Blazing Team Masters Of Yo-Kwon-Do
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time, Gang Bang, Large Cock, Nude Beach, Public Sex, Tan Skin-sun tanning nude-, exhibition, split roast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: While Maddie was looking for a job else where, Parker was willing to join Scott at the beach happy to be spending more time with him. He thought working at a beach would be easy...he wasn't expecting for it to be far different than he imagined.
Relationships: Parker Bates/Scott Hardy, Parker Bates/Scott Hardy/Original Male Characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon-This our dear fans is the first fic for a show I found that we enjoyed it was Blazing Team Masters of Yo-Kwon-Do and i highly advise you all to give it a watch. 
> 
> Famous-Hello darlings~ Now I must admit, i am surprised at this show as it is actually quite interesting to say the least a bit old school style for the animation but a good one none the less and one we found ourselves enjoying, let us know what you think would you like to see more of it?
> 
> Characters are on here  
> https://blazing-team.fandom.com/wiki/Blazing_Team_(characters)

For Parker this was proving to be one interesting day, the reason? He was getting to spend quality time with his idol-and as the others called it his ‘Man Crush’-Scott. How he got to do this was simple, when Maddie had informed that the Kung Fu camp was coming to town she had been all but stoked to finally have the camp coming to their town. However, the issue was that it was too expensive and even her parents couldn’t pay for it as such Maddie was more than upset at not having enough money to start the camp. Though, while she was glad to hear Scott offered her a job she wasn’t willing to work at the beach and would rather find something else.

Scott wasn’t too bothered and offered the job to Parker and Wilson, and while Wilson was good without it, Parker was more than willing to join him. He considered this a way for him to finally spend so much important time with Scott, so he took the position without even wondering about what he would have to do. It was just a job at the beach, meaning being a lifeguard so Parker figured this was gonna be easy as ever, him and Scott together, hanging out more, being bros. It was perfect. 

Though Scott had forgotten to mention one tiny detail to Parker before heading to the beach, and that was the fact the Beach was a Nudist Beach.

**~Scene Break~**

“So, remind me again why we aren’t bringing our bathing suits to the beach?” Questioned Parker as the two of them were walking towards the changing stalls at the beach, the young brunette was 

“Oh trust me we won't need it besides the Tower has uniform’s we will wear,” Scott said with a grin as he threw one arm around Parker’s shoulder.

Parker blushed and gave a small chuckle as he leaned in closer enjoying the close contact. “Right so it's like some special trunks or something? Or is it like a swim shirt?” Having only ever come to the beach to swim, Parker wasn’t exactly all that much aware of what it was life guards wore while on duty as such he didn’t know what it was he was going to be wearing. 

“Wait here I will show you,” Scott said stepping into the stall for a few moments.

“Can do.” Parker said as he chuckled, feeling slightly nervous about seeing Scott in a bathing suit. Young as he was, but Parker was sure he had an attraction to guys. Having hung around with the rest of the Blazing Team and considering he spent so much time around Maddie and never once had a reaction from being close to her and most of his “reactions” happened around Scott-or other guys in general- he was positive he liked boys. He suddenly became aware of the fact his pants were growing tight and he quickly turned away from the door. ‘ _ Crap, crap, crap, go down! Go down!’  _ He mentally thought as he tried to do something to make it go away. 

Thinking quickly, he looked around the beach to focus on something, anything that would take his mind off seeing Scott in a pair of trunks, or a tight speedo that hid absolutely nothing…’ _ Oh look! A perfectly normal seashell!’  _ He thought using it as a distraction as he got down and started to dig it out of the sand.

“Oh find something interesting,” Scott asked, his shadow falling over Parker as he stood directly behind him.

Looking at the shadow that was over him Parker nodded. “Yeah, I was just collecting some sea shells for my sister. She’s really into them, so I wanted to get them for her.” He said not wanting to turn around and see Scott in his suit. “There was one that was stuck a bit below in the sand and I had to start digging it out.” 

“Well you should get changed then we can find more out near the water,” Scott said with a chuckle.

“Right.” Parker said, pocketing the shell. “So, where is my...s-suit.” Parker's words died on his lips as he turned around to get an eyeful of Scott in his suit..and what an eyeful it was. “S-Scott.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why are you naked?!” 

Indeed he was, for the suit that Scott was standing in was his birthday suit. Scott was a lean and handsome looking young man, lean muscular figure and tan skin. He has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with tan nipples and a thin waist, a faint four-pack set of abs, strong thighs and calves, a nicely toned butt, and an impressive 8-inch long pop can thick dick with balls the size of apples. His cock was level with Parker’s face as he said “The Beach is a Nude Beach our uniform is this,” Scott lifted his hand and tinked a metal whistle that laid in the middle of his pecs.

“N-Nude Beach?!” Parker gapped, as he finally turned around and his eyes widened in shock when he finally saw the people on the beach. Naked, nude, no pants, no shirts, no swimsuits. All of them, everyone was naked as they could be letting everything hang out. Parker’s face turned scarlet, burning hotly as he suddenly realized what it was that he was going to have to do. “S-So this means I-I have to be….” 

“Naked? Yep” Scott said not caring that his body was on full display.

“B-But isn’t that embarrassing?” Parker asked, he was blushing even more as he could feel blood moving down south and he forced himself to not get hard as he didn’t want to be caught with a hardon at the very least right in front of Scott. “I-I don't know about this Scott, m-maybe I should-whoa!” having tried to rise up a bit too quickly and had tripped over his own feet and he found himself falling right into Scott’s crotch his eyes going wide in shock as he was face first right into his cock and due to his sudden force it knocked Scott down as well.” 

Groaning Scott landed on the sand and said “If you wanted you could have just asked,” with a chuckle as his cock started to harden against Parker’s face.

“I-I-I swear this isn’t what it looks like! I swear I was just-I mean!” Parker stuttered over his words, gulping as he didn’t think this was going to happen and this was not going how he thought it was going to. “I didn’t! It was an accident!” 

“Shame that means I need to find some other cute boy to help with this,” Scott said, giving his cock a teasing pump.

“W-What?” Parker’s entire world came to a halt, as he looked at him or rather his eyes were locked on to Scott’s cock and he gulped trying to look away from it and not directly at it making him shudder as he felt his own cock growing in his pants. “I-did you just say I was c-cute?” He stuttered out as he was trying to not react too much or at the very least show that he was getting flustered by Scott calling him cute. 

Reaching up Scott pulled Parker into a kiss while pushing his hands under the smaller male’s shirt.

Parker gasped from the sudden kiss his cheeks lightning up even more, he hadn’t expected this to happen nor was he expecting this to suddenly happen-sure he dreamed of it, but this was one of his dreams becoming a reality-he shuddered his eyes slowly sliding shut as he began to close his eyes and let himself fall into the sensation of the kiss.

“Now why don’t you go get in your uniform Parker,” Scott said breaking the kiss.

Parker was still in a slight hazy state, the kiss having scrambled his thought process. Yet he was able to understand what it was that Scott told him as he blushed and stood up making his way into the stall and closed the door behind him gulping as he did so. 

**~Scene Break~**

“This is so embarrassing.” Parker groaned walking next to Scott, without his clothes it was shown that Parker was rocking a a light lean figure. He has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim, his chest was small with nipples the size of quarters and he has a cute bubble butt and finally a 6-inch long 4.5-inch thick cock with 4-inch thick balls. “H-How can anyone walk around like this?”

“If you got it you need to Strut it,” Scott said, giving Parker’s ass a quick grope and a sharp smack.

Parker let out a sharp squeak, his body jerking from the sudden sensation and his cock jumped as well making him whine as his hands came down and covered his crotch. “S-So what're we doing first?” 

“Hey Scott Can I get some Treatment,” A voice called from over on the beach under an umbrella.

“Treatment? Is someone hurt?” Parker asked as he looked over at Scott, maybe this would actually be the most normal thing he would do here at the beach. After all it was just a treatment, meaning that someone needed some help with something, sun block, a Band-Aid, or something that involved them helping out. 

Pulling Parker over to the guy, Scott went down to his knees before the guy.

The guy was laying back on his beach towel, his arm up behind his neck as he looked at them from behind his shades. “So glad you finally came, I’ve been dying over here of blue balls.” The guy said motioning to his twitching 11-inch long pop can thick dick that was standing proud and tall. “Hm? Who’s the kid? Someone new?” He asked, giving Parker a wink making him blush and blushed darkly. 

“S-Scott?” Parker said looking over at him, suddenly piecing together what it was they were going to have to do to the guy considering he was currently sporting the biggest boner that Parker had ever seen. 

Wasting no time Scott ducked his head and took the cock into his mouth and started sucking. Parker watched as Scott’s tongue danced along the edge of the dick, swirling around and dancing across the piss slit as he lowered himself down and down successfully taking 6-inches of the man’s dick and then moved back to lick and drag his tongue along a visible pulsing vein. Dragging his tongue down to the base, and then back towards the tip lips kissing his piss slit before spreading apart and moving to take the head into his mouth.

“Fucking yeah, now this was the mouth I needed on this dick.” The man groaned as he felt Scott’s mouth along his dick, hand coming down on his head spreading his fingers out tangling them in his brown locks as he enjoyed the sensation of his cock being pleasured. “I’ve been aching to get my dick back in your mouth.” He bucked his hips upward and groaned shuddering as he pushed up as Scott brought his head down. 

Parker shuddered, watching as Scott worked the man’s dick almost as if he had done it before, and considering the fact the man had said he had been eager to get back into his mouth meant that this wasn’t the first time this happened, and that fact alone was enough to make him shudder and groan his 6-incher pushing upwards and twitching madly as he was panting softly his cock aching between his legs as it was seeking attention any attention at all. 

Reaching up the tanned male gently gripped Parker’s shaft pulling the clearly virgin teen towards him where he showed off his own skills swallowing Parker in one go while one of his hands moved up to rub Parker’s hole.

Parker gasped, shuddering gasping when his cock was engulfed in the man's mouth. The mouth was wet, it was warm, it was  _ heaven _ . Every part of Parker’s body was shuddering and his nerves were singing in rapture, he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, slowly thrusting an inch or two out before pressing back into eagerness to return to the warmth and wetness that was pleasuring him. He could feel as one hand came up, cradling his overly full balls, rolling the weighty orbs around, toying and juggling them as Parker was moaning and squealing in pleasure. 

Scott watched on, smirking as he and the man locked eyes for a moment, and then both of them began to move their hands along Parker’s body and reached around towards his ass, all while Scott was swallowing another inch of throbbing cock. The man could feel Parker’s edge approaching, ready to blow with just a bit more. The man humed savoring the flavor of Parker’s pre that was flooding his mouth. Salty, thick and sweet, an aftertaste of something he couldn’t place, coating his mouth in the interesting flavour making him suck harder. 

Both their hands moved, sliding between Parker’s cheeks and brushed against his taint. A shiver shooting through the boy at their touch. Seeing this both males focused on it, their fingers brushing over his taint at random moments as both were focused on sucking the other off. Every brush was accompanied by the cock in the man's mouth throbbing and thus causing his own to throb as well, pushing all them closer and closer to release. Another hard thrust had their hands moving further back, brushing over Parker’s hole. 

That seemed to be the turning point, as Parker arched his back as he found stars invading his vision as he let out a moan that could be heard throughout the beach. The man was only mildly surprised considering Parker was clearly a virgin, even so the fact a little anal play had caused Parker to cum was only minor, compared to how much he w as shocked by just how much he could cum, the sheer volume of how much seed that filled his mouth and the moment that the seed filled his mouth was when he himself came flooding Scott’s mouth with his own release. 


End file.
